The Last Two Good Years Together
by My-Favorite-Color-is-Red
Summary: For young Ally and her group of friends things change as an old friend named Matthew comes back. When he comes he brings a lot of painful memories for one of the group remembers. The group gets in trouble even when they are not trying to.
1. Chapter 1:The Start of summer

It was about ten, I heard a random ringing. Thinking it was my phone alarm I picked it up. I heard a voice that could only be called as my cousin Alexis.

"Ally get up and get dressed! I will be picking you up!"She said

She hung up. I sighed while getting out of my warm bed. Alexis was always like this. I walked into the shower to feel the chilling water. I jumped out and got ready. I blow dried my auburn hair. My mom walked in my room.

"Ally your room is clean! Well here is your blue jean capries!"She said

My mom left probably to make sure that my sister knew that we were having a family dinner tonight.I pulled my capries on then started to look for my pink shirt.

"Ally hunny its right here!"A voice said

I turned around to see threw me my shirt.

"What would you do with out me?"She asked

"Get more sleep!"I replied

"Well well down kitty!"she said with a giggle.

I grabbed some shoes then ran down stairs. Mom knew what I was after she gave me a huge carton of milk.

"Thanks mom bye!"I said

"Ally be careful and watch out for Alexis!"My mom said

"Hey shouldn't you be telling me to watch out for her?"Alexis said

I laughed then bonked her on the head.

"lets go!"I said pushing her out the door.

We were walking to her car and I was texting.

"Who are you texting?"Alexis asked

"Oh,I am texting Grace!"I said

"Oh...well tell her I said hey!"

I sighed she would kill me one day!We were almost to Alexis car when I heard a voice.

"Hiya!"it said

I looked up and saw my best friend Taylor.

"Like Alexis's hair! I did it! took me two hours!"Taylor said

I looked at Alexis she had her brown hair all straight.

"If you ask me I wouldn't spend so much time on that!"I said

Taylor threw her blond hair behind her back.

"Well now we understand you more Ally!"Taylor said

"Well Ally is one of the guys!"Alexis said

I sighed, we got in Alexis's car and drove off.

"Where are we going?"I asked

"To swim duh!"Taylor said

"I dont have a swim suit!"I said

Taylor threw me a bag.

"Your mom gave this to us!"Taylor said

I opened it and there sat everything you would need to go swimming. I sighed, how did my mom always plan ahead for what my cousin was planning. Alexis turned up her radio and I ended up drowning it out with my ipod. Soon I got a text.

'Hey thanks for the invite al be there as soon as I can- Mike.'

I was on the second thing of milk that my mom had packed for me. I looked out the window only to get something thrown at me.

"OUCH!"I yelled

I turned down my ipod.

"Sorry you weren't listing!"Taylor said

"What!"I said rubbing my soar head.

When I looked we were at the pool. We walked in and changed. We walked out to the pool area. No one was here.

"Why is no one here?"I asked

"Because your friend Allen rented the whole thing out!"Taylor said

"I resent that"a voice said

We turned around to see Allen. He was messing with his black hair.

"I told him it was a stupid idea!"another voice said

We turned to our dressing room and saw grace.

She had her blond hair in a bun on her head.

"Matching swim suits?"Taylor asked

"Yellow is so in!"Grace said

"Well I think my pink one looks cute!"Taylor said

"Yup with my orange one pice and your pink one we are sold!"Alexis said

I sighed,

"Ally wheres yours?"a voice asked

I turned and saw Tyler.

"I'm wearing it!"I said

Tyler scratched his black hair,

"Just like you to wear a one pice with shorts!"Tyler said

"Oh shut up!"I replied

I was already getting bored with my friends and this pool.

"Hey Ally catch!"A voice yelled

I looked and caught a jar of milk.

"REALLY!"I asked

I looked and saw my friend Alex and his girlfriend Morgan.

"Alex Morgan thanks!" I said

"I hate seeing you with such a bored face! Milk can always make you smile hu?" Alex said

"Yup!"I replied

"No wounder everyone calls you Kitty!"Morgan said

Morgan just moved to Alabama from California. I have grew up with Taylor and Alex my whole life. Alexis introduced me to Allen and Grace. Grace is Tyler's sister. Since I know Grace I meet Tyler. Before I knew it Allen lifted Alexis up and threw her in the pool. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Morgan walked over and sat beside me while Alex fixed his red hair.

"Why does he fix his hair?"I asked Morgan

"He doesn't want it to get messed up!"Morgan replied

I looked at Morgan. Her black hair was dangling in her face and her white swim suit fit her. I looked at the rest of my friends I was totally out of place.

"Hey AL am I late?"A voice yelled

I looked over to my left where the voice came from and saw Mike. Me and him met when he became class president of our class last year.

"Nah,we all just got here!"I said

"Did you hear,we are all gonna be in the same class again!"Mike said smiling.

Thats what I liked about Mike he was always smiling.

"Al how does my hair look!"Mike asked

"You got a hair cut?"I asked

"Yup mom said it was getting to long!"he said

His brown hair was now cut to a crew cut. Tyler ran over and sat his hat on my head then grabbed Mike by the neck and pulled him into the water.

"Well are you not gonna swim?"Morgan asked

"Water and me dont mix!"I said

"Okay now I think you really are a cat!"

"ha ha funny!"I replied

Morgan ran over to the others. I watched them.

"Hate always watching?"A voice asked

I looked and saw my friend Will.

"Will..what-?"I asked

"Taylor invited me!"he replied

"Oh,yeah!"I replied.

Will and I have always been friends he is a year younger then me,but he has been there for me. I pulled my legs into my chest and curled and uncurled my toes.

"Hey why dont you learn how to swim that way something like that wont happen again!"Will said

I rubbed his red hair.

"Nah,I hate water,so I guess everyone calling me kitty fits hu?"I asked

Will sighed,I had to laugh. Will hated to be out of the center of attention, but he would always talk to me when I looked sad.

"Why black!"I asked

"Hu?"he replied

"Your swim trunks!"

"Oh,these where Tyler's he let me use them!"

"Ewe! You dont know where they have been!"

"Ha ha ha!"Will said

Will stood there for a while longer.

"Go,your just itching to go!"I said

"Nah,there fine!"Will said

"Will, GO!"I said

"ALRIGHT!"he yelled running over.

I had to laugh. I started to sip my milk. Soon Grace walked over and sat by me mad.

"What happened to you?"I asked

"Well Allen dunked me!"She said

I had to laugh,

"What did you expect?" I asked

"good point!"Grace said

Soon my stomach started to growl.

"Oh I'm hungry!"I said

"GUYS WRAP IT UP ALLY'S HUNGRY!"Grace yelled

Everyone jumped out of the pool and ran over to there stuff. Grace and I jumped off the bleachers and walked with the girls into our dressing room. Grace and I had thought of the same thing except she had a tank top. Taylor never wore stuff like us. She had designer shorts and shirt. The boys all looked the same shorts and a t-shirt. We all walked to our cars.

"I am ridding with Allen and Grace!"I told my cousin

"Why?"she asked

"Cause I cant fit in your car!"I said

"Yes you can!"

I bumped her on the head.

"Your car seats five! You have you,Taylor,Mike,Will,and Tyler!"I said

"SO!"she said

I just sighed and walked over to Allen's truck. I was almost there when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. When I looked it was gone.

"HEY COME ON ALLY!"Grace yelled

"Yeah coming!"I said

I walked to the truck.

'That couldn't have be Matthew!'I thought

We drove to McDonald.

We all got our food and sat down. We just ordered 20 hamburgers and cheeseburgers, 10 chicken nuggets, and 10 drinks. Then we split it.

"Ally remember when we use to play in there!"Alex asked

I looked to the play area.

"Oh yeah, we always had some whacked up adventures!"I said

"Yeah, we would always promise your mom the same thing!"Alex said

"We promise to come down when you call if not lay us across your lap make us yell. Make us hop up and down on one foot till we cry!"me and Alex repeated.

I heard the group sigh.

"What we were four!"I said

"you guys still are stupid!"Grace said

"I resent that!"Alex said

We laughed till we finished all of our food.

"Alright well me and Morgan are heading out."Alex said

"Come on Will we will give you a ride since you live near me!"Morgan said

"BYE!"Grace yelled

"Come on Grace and Tyler lets go! Mike we will drop you off at your house!"Allen said

"Thanks Allen!"Mike said

"Bye Guys!"I said

I looked at Alexis she was never gonna face Mike again was she. Ever since he yelled that he liked her in front of the whole softball team. My cousin doesn't play softball she was waiting on me.

"Lets go Alexis!"Taylor said

We got in Alexis's car.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting an old friend

Alexis and Taylor were quiet in the car now, compared to how they were. I hated to admit the atmosphere in this car had changed. I folded my arms behind my head then said:

"So what were you guys trying to do hook up?"I asked

The two of their faces turned bright red.

"What about you!"Taylor asked

I sighed,

"I have better things to do with my time then fall in love!"I said

"Oh really,I remember two three year old promise each other not to have a girlfriend or boyfriend till they were older!I think the exact words were: 'Ally wait for me we will grow old together!'"Alexis said

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"I asked

Taylor looked in the back seat at me.

"Getting all flustered a side of Ally I never see!"Taylor teased "Me like!"

I sighed, I had completely forgot about that promise. Matthew and I had made each other that promise when we were little. Like Alexis said we were three and he was moving to Oklahoma. Never to be heard from or saw again. I had to laugh at myself for even thinking he would come back to Alabama. Matthew was always even in our younger years. We drove up to Alexis house.

"Well do you guys want to come in?"I asked

Alexis closed her door.

"Sure,after all it is a family dinner tonight!"she said

"Okay I'll stay till supper!"Taylor said

We walked across the street. From Alexis house to mine.I reached for the door and noticed it was locked.

"That's weird!"I said

"Maybe they went out!"Alexis said

"Not likely, the car is still there unless mom rode her bike!"I said

"Nah!"Taylor answered for us.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket. I opened the door. We pulled our shoes off and threw them in the closet by the door. I walked into the living room. My friends were still sitting there stuff by the door. I blinked there in my living room was a guy. He had the darkest black hair that he was rubbing right now. I don't think that I could stop staring at his hazel eyes. They were killing me on the inside saying. 'You know me!' He fixed his light blue shirt over his khaki shorts.

"Um..hi!"he said

My two friends were now behind me.

"Ally why is there some complete stranger in your house!"Alexis asked

I threw my bag at his face. He caught it.

"What?"I asked

"That's amazing even for a crook!"Taylor said

"Wait his face looks familiar!"Alexis said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"I asked

Soon he started to laugh.

"Same old Alal!"he said

"Al al?"Taylor asked

"No way!"Alexis said

I couldn't put the words in my head to go threw my mouth. It was Matthew. Only he called me by that name!

"Matthew?"I asked

"Oh,is that all you can say after eleven years?"Matthew asked getting up and walking to me.

When he was close enough I could smell him. He had a different voice, I guess puberty hit him. He was now taller then me. But,his sweet smell was still the same. I ran into him.

"You jerk!"I yelled

"Hey! I come back and that's how you say hello!"he asked

"Well you could have wrote or something!"I said

"Well I hear our mothers calling Al see you at supper!"Alexis said

"See you tomorrow!"Taylor said

The two left.

"How come I get the feeling like my two friends thought something complete different then what was happening!"I said  
"You got that feeling to!"Matthew asked

A couple of hours of just talking it was time for supper. I walked in with Matthew. mom and dad already told us when we were five that they would adopted him. Alexis and her family were already at the table. I sat in between my cousin and my childhood friend. My dad walked in and threw his stuff on the love seat in the hall then walked in the kitchen letting loose his tie. My mom was whipping her hands off her apron.

"Hunny how was work!"she asked  
"Good,well how did the telling go!"My dad asked  
"I didn't it was your idea you can tell!"My mother replied  
I looked across the table at my shrugged. She looked at her husband and he did to. Matthew was not even listing he was talking to Davis my nephew. Alexis's parents seem to know but they wouldn't tell us. Alexis's mom always loved making me do crazy things. One day she gave me thirty minutes to run to the grocery store and buy her some bread and candy. I was four and a half!

"okay fine I will tell!"My dad said  
He rubbed the back of his black hair. My mom fixed her auburn perm. Sis and I knew something big was coming so we leaned back in our chairs. My sis let her honey gold hair fall behind her chair. Michale her husband took his hat off to show his black hair.

"Davis take those goggles down off your head and place them around your  
neck!"My sis commanded  
"Yes,mother!"he said  
He reached for the goggles that made his auburn hair lie down. When he pulled them down hair went everywhere.  
"Ally you know how you and Matthew were childhood friends?"My dad started  
I looked at Matthew he seemed to already know where this was going.  
"Yeah dad..what about it"I asked  
I looked at Alexis she was grinning.  
"Matthew is moving here from Oklahoma to go to collage here. To do that he needs to finish school so, that means he will be staying with us till he finishes school!"my dad said  
"Oh, okay!"I said  
Everyone almost fell out of there seats except for me and Davis. We were eating happily. 


	3. Chapter 3: The night full of memories

Even with Davis and me eating happily, the table still had a feeling like this wouldn't be the end of this conversation.

"your not mad?"Alexis's mom asked

I leaned back and still all I saw was her fiery red hair.

"Nope why would I be!"I asked

I ate my food the fastest. Then I stood up from the table.

"Can I be excused?I have to do some laundry real quick."I said

I grabbed my bag and walked up stairs. I fell on my bed,my arm covered my face.

'Matthew is going to stay with us?'I asked myself

I felt my face get hot not only was Matthew my childhood friend he was my first and only person I have ever liked...How in the world was this gonna work. Soon I heard a knock on my door.

"Its okay its not him!"I heard

I opened the door and saw Alexis.

"Well lover girl has a problem."she said

"SHUT UP!" I said

"Sorry,it must be hard hu?"

"What do you mean?"

"He never once replied back to your emails or your calls and now he just shows up!"

"Yeah, it sucks!"

Alexis sighed then rubbed my head.

"Now now,dont lose hope you can always get the guys you know to beat him up."she said

"Yeah there all football players!"I said

My cousion and I ended up laughing.

"Do you want me to spend the night?"Alexis asked

"Nah,were not five and four anymore."I said

"Yeah,well heading home then!"Alexis said

"Alright!"I said

I walked down stairs.

"Ally take Matthew up stairs to your room you can sleep in the guest room!"My dad said

"okay!"I replied

We walked up the steps. I cleaned all my clothes into the guest room with Matthew's help. We moved all of mystuff actually. Matthew was about to walk out of my room to go back to his when I grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Why did you wait till now to talk to me?"I asked

"I had a lot of things on my mind!"he said

"Was it because I could not help?"I asked

"NO,its that I needed to rely on myself!"

"I understand, you couldn't talk to me because of stuff."

He turned around .

"No,it came out wrong..there where some things that went on while I was in Oklahoma that I had to face by myself. When I got home some days I was so tired that when I read your messages I couldn't reply."

"So I was a bother?"

Matthew put his hands on my face.

"Listen to me!"He said

"I am but you are not making sense!"I said

"Okay look,I was going thru guy things and you did help me!"

I didn't know why but I started to feel my eyes get itchy.

"Hey dont cry!"

Matthew hugged me.

"I am sorry,that I didn't keep in contact with you!"Matthew said

"Its okay!"I said sniffing.

"No its not! You are my best friend in the world I should have talked to you more!"

Soon the two of us busted out laughing,

"Tomorrow I want you to meet all of my friends!"I said

"All of your friends!"Matthew asked

"Yup..everyone one has a boyfriend or a girlfriend if they dont have one they are in love with someone!"

"Thats an interesting group of people!"

"I think I am the only normal one in the group!"

"You dont have a boyfriend?"

"Nope! I have been focusing on my grades I need to keep my grades up!"

Matthew laughed. Matthew left my room. I was dead asleep. Soon I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and saw Matthew. He was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a tank top. Same as me.

"You love tank tops and shorts!"Matthew said

"This is my sisters shirt!"I said

"Lets play some video games!"he said

He walked in my room. I brushed my long auburn pigtails off my shoulders. He threw me a controller and I sat beside him.

"You still have the same type of games!"He said

"OH SHUT UP!"i almost yelled

He laughed.

"Shh...it is 12:30,your dad wont be happy if we wake him!"Matthew said

"You should know that!"I said

"Look I snuck in your room that one time at twelve only to get my comic book and woke your dad up sue me!"

The two of us plaied video games. I was ready to go back to sleep. Matthew was wide awake.

"Ally you got my back!"he asked

"Yup,"I said

We were playing call of duty. That game has been beaten by the two of us sixteen times. I sighed. At 3:30 he got up and stretched.

"well I am going to bed! See you in the morning!"he said and walked out of my room.

I sighed,It was morning. I went back to my bed after shutting everything off and putting it seemed like I had just went back to bed when my phone rung. I was barried under all of my cover. I stuck my hand out from under it and reached out to my night stand. I grabbed my phone and pulled it under with me.

"hello?"I asked groggy.

"Oh hey its Alexis?"

"No,I dont wanna!"

"I didn't even ask yet!"

"NO!"i hung up and let my phone fall to the ground .

Soon I heard footsteps running up to my room. Soon I felt the covers be throw up in the air and me being kicked in the head.

"ALLY WAKE UP YOUR ONLY YOUNG ONCE!"a voice yelled

"GRANDPA SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!"I yelled

"NO GO BE WILD WITH YOUR FRIENDS!"

"I WANNA SLEEP!"

"YOU ARE GOING!"My grandpa yelled

Soon I tried to hit my grandpa with a book. I hit my mark. It made a bruise that went perfectly with nose.

"ALLY NOW YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!"he yelled

Before I knew it I was being drug down stairs to the breakfast table. I looked at Matthew who was bright eyed and already eating.

"Good morning!"he said

My mom sat down infront me a bowl of eggs, a plate of baccon and a carton of coffe milk.

"Ally when I was your age I was always out!"My grandfather said

"When you were my age you were still a loser!"I said

"WHY YOU!"he yelled

I reached for a pice of butter toast but my grandpa grabbed the last peice!

"HEY YOU THAT WAS MINE!"I yelled jumping out of my seat!

"IT DIDN'T HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT!"my grandpa said

My grandmother laughed,then she looked at Matthew and said:

"You better get use to this there always like this!"

I fell back into my seat. Then went back to eating. Matthew laughed.

"Its okay, I am glad everyone is entergetic in the morning!"Matthew said

I sighed,

'This guy was so weird!'I thought.

"Ally hunny you might want ot hurry knowing Alexis she will drag you off ready or not!"My mom said

"True!"i said still sleepy.


	4. Chapter 4:The Amusment park and Matthew!

I got up from the table and walked back to my room and got ready. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed a ribbon my sister gave me and tied it up in it. I ran and grabbed my red short sleeve hoodie and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"hey can I come in Ally?"A voice asked

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Matthew.

"Yo,hey you aren't wearing a tank top!"he said

"Sock it!"I said

He walked over to my bed and sat on it. I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"So what has been new with you?"he asked

"Nothing really,how about you?"I asked

"Same,we are some boring people!"

"Yup!"

Soon Alexis busted thru my door.

"ALLY YOUR MOM SAID MA-Oh hey Matthew!"she said

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Dont go there! I know what you are thinking!"I said

"Then explain!"she said

"Where are we going today!"

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

I sighed,

"let me guess I have to pay you in?"I asked

"NOPE! I am paying for you!"Alexis said

"wow...whats the occasion?" I asked

"Cant I just be nice?"

"NEVER!"

Matthew laughed.

"I would guess you two to be sisters instead of cousins."he said

"We get that alot!"Alexis said

"We always had to look out for each other and take care of each other. Our sisters are pretty older then us so we didn't have a close relationship with them!" I said

"Thats to bad!"Matthew said "My older brother and I always get along!"

I sighed the three of us walked looked at me...

"Uhh there is a little favor can you drive us?"she asked

"why?"I asked

"My car is out of gas!"

"AGAIN?"

"yeah...look there is Taylor!"

Taylor ran over to us. Shorts,skirts,and t-shirts were what Taylor had texted us to wear.

"So, you are not anymore?"Taylor asked

"Nah,i'm Matthew nice to meet you!"

"Taylor same!"

I walked to the garage and pulled out my Volvo.

"I hate you!"Alexis said

"Sorry you got my Honda!"i said

"HOW DO YOU HAVE A VOLVO?"Matthew asked

"She won a witting contest!"Taylor said

"She writes?"Matthew questioned

"Yeah,depends on her mood!"

We got in my car and I drove us to Alabama Adventure. There we met up with the group.

"Okay Matthew this is Tyler, Will, Taylor, Alexis, Alex, Morgan, Allen, Grace, and Mike."I said

"Hi nice to meet you all!"Matthew said

We all went into the park after that. Matthew made me ride the roller coaster.

"Dont please!"I yelled trying not to get dragged on!

"I'll buy you as much coffee milk as you want!"he said

"ALRIGHT!"I yelled

I heard my friend Grace say:

"he is so gonna regret that!"

We got on the ride and rode it. When we got off i was wanting to go again but Matthew said no.

"NO FAIR!"I yelled

Everyone laughed. We all were getting pretty bored with this idea. I had to admit we get bored easily. Alexis never thought about us getting bored. Grace made everyone ride the Farris wheel,or as Allen says it the wheel of doom. we got on in , Alexis, mike, and Matthew. Grace, Allen,Alex , and Morgan. Taylor, Will, and Tyler. We rode it till it got stuck. My group got stuck at the top.

"Well this sucks!"I said

"Not really I can almost see my house from here!"Alexis said

"We are no where near our houses!"I said

"True,but I have always wanted to say that!"

Matthew sighed,then looked at Mike.

"hey dude you dont look good!"Matthew said

"Sorry,I like to have my feet on the ground!"Mike replied

"thats right your a semi!"I said

"A semi?"Matthew asked

"Thats my cousin's slang for he is a little afraid of heights!"Alexis said

"Yeah...but if we get down soon I will be okay!"Mike said

"It might be a while!"I said looking over the edge.

"Ally dont do that you might fall over!"Alexis warned

I leaned over some more. Soon my hand slipped and I started to fall forward. Then I felt two hands around my waist.

"You idiot!"I heard

I looked behind me and saw Matthew.

"MATTHEW! I'm sorry!" I said

He pulled me back in and we all sat in the back. Matthew was against the wall and me in his lap. Alexis and Mike were sitting on the seats.

"Ally that was stupid!"Alexis said

"Sorry guys..."I said

Soon I felt a hard hit on my head.

"Ouch!"I said rubbing it.

I looked at who hit me it was Matthew.

"You always hit people in the head when they do stupid stuff so its payback!"Matthew said

"So what should we do now?"Alexis asked

"Random questions?"I replied

"Okay,Matthew why did you save ally?"Alexis asked

"Because I didn't want her to become a pancake!"he said

"Okay thats a good response!Your turn!"Alexis said

"Mike how do you survive this?"Matthew asked

"What do you mean?"Mike asked

"Putting up with both Ally and Alexis!"Matthew said

"Its not that hard they both have completely different personalities that make them even each other out."Mike replied

I sighed,what kind of question was that...

"Ally why do you not have a boyfriend?"Mike asked

"hu?Why asked that?"I asked

"Because millions of guys ask you and your cousion out,but you always say no!"Mike replied

"Yeah they always ask out my group of friends!"I replied

"Ally respond to the question!"Alexis ordered

"I dont need a boyfriend right now! If I focus on to many things I cant do my best!"I said

Alexis laughed at me.

"Or maybe the right guy hasn't come along!"she said

"What are you talking about?"I asked

"I remember when we were little your mom made us try on dresses for Easter and she talked about boys!"

"Oh I remember that!"

"Do you remember your reply?"

"Not really! It seems like that was all a blur!"

"You said: 'I want a guy that is stronger then me but is gentle when I am around. He might act like a complete jerk but when I am with him he helps me. He will always make me laugh even when I am crying! Which will never happen cause I dont cry. Plus he has to eat more then me!"

"I cant believe you remember all of that!"I said

I felt Matthew and Mike's eyes on the back of my neck. Soon we started to move. Alexis nudge me with her foot. I jumped up and sat beside her. Matthew looked at me kinda funny then got up and sat by mike. We jumped out, soon Taylor ran and grabbed me around the waist.

"ALLY I SAW YOU ALMOST FALL OUT!"she yelled

"What were you thinking?"Tyler asked

"Thats the problem she probably wasn't!"Will said

Soon I heard Grace,Allen,Alex,and Morgan's voices.

"Ally are you okay?"they asked

"Sorry guys!" I said

We all ended up leaving after that. I walked in the house groggy ready for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:Our first day of school

Mathew and I walked in the house to see my mom, folding laundry in the looked like she was happy summer was coming to an end. I guess all parents are..

"Ally your uniform is in your room!"My mom said

"Okay!"I yelled

I walked up to my room and looked at it. A white long sleeve dress shirt with a red plaid tie,a black jacket to wear sometimes, and a skirt to match our tie. On our shirt pocket was our school's initial. Oh how I hated that skirt.I showered then I hit my bed. I don't think I even went to eat. It only felt

of hours till I heard beeping. I knew that was my alarm clock. I hit it off my night stand with a book. Soon I heard a pair of feet running into my room. Again I felt the covers fly off of me.

"ALLY HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING ON SLEEPING!"My grandfather asked

"Till you get sick where you can't yell at me!"I said

"WELL THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

"Then I wont wake up!"I said

My grandfather picked me up and thew me in my shower. Then he turned on the cold water.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"I asked

"your gonna be late!"he said

"NO WAY!"I yelled

I pushed my grandfather out then got ready.I put on my shirt,then my tie. I pulled my arms threw my jacket. Then I put on my skirt. i was putting on my white socks when Matthew came in.

"hey how do I look?"he asked

The boys have to wear a solid black outfit with a white undershirt.

"Like a penguin!"I said

"Not funny!"he replied

i walked over to my mirror and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"That brings back old memories."Matthew said

"SHUT IT WERE GONNA BE LATE!"I yelled

We walked down stairs and mom handed us each a piece of toast and me some milk. Matthew and I put on our shoes then ,we grabbed our bags, and walked out. I threw my white messenger bag over my shoulder. Matthew put is regular back back on his back.

"HEY ALLY AND MATTHEW!"We heard we turned around and saw Taylor and Alexis

Alexis and I were wearing the same thing since we were in the same grade. Taylor was wearing the same thing except hers was like a bow tie,with a vest.

"I hate these uniforms I want to go back to middle school!"Taylor yelled

"Sorry kid we are high school students!"I said

We walked to school. I walked to the school doors.

"Well this is were I part ways with you guys see you at lunch?"Taylor asked

"Yup!"Alexis replied

Alexis,Matthew,and I walked up two sets of stairs to the tenth grade floor.

"Wow you guys have your own floor!"Matthew asked

"Yup,for a private school we are pretty cool hu?"Alexis asked

Soon a guy ran up to us. He had short blond hair.

"Hiya Alexis and Ally how was your summer!"he asked

"Great Jacob!"Alexis said

I didn't say anything. Something had caught my eye it was a scar that was on his hand. I looked away.

"Alexis I am going on to our class room!"I said walking past him

"Hey wait Ally-"he started but I was already gone.

I walked to my class room 10-B. I slid the door open.

"Ahh good morning Ally!"I heard

I looked to the back of the room where I saw Morgan and Alex.I walked to my desk which happen to be behind Alex, last desk, and by the window my three favorite things. I sat down and hooked my book bag to the side.

"Wow you are mad!"Morgan said

I buried my face in my arms that were on my desk.I heard Alex turn in his chair to look at me and Morgan.

"What happened?"Alex asked

"I saw someone!"I said

"Who?"Morgan asked

"The only person that can make you this down is Jacob!"Alex said

"bingo!"I said

"Jacob from class 10-A?"Morgan asked

"Oh you don't know the story do you?"Alex asked

"No I don't what happened?"she asked

I sat up.

"It was two months after Matthew moved away. I was trying to move on after losing my best friend I felt hurt. You know that old creepy house that's like three minutes from mine?"I started

Morgan shook her head she knew what I was talking about.

"Well Alexis thought that house was creepy so she woke me up really early to make me check it out with her. I made Alex come cause I knew I would be the one to check it out. It seems I was right, Alexis made me climb up there fence. I did, I climbed up and what I saw shocked me. I saw a young blond headed boy playing in the yard.

He asked me did I want to play. I ended up climbing over with Alex and playing."I said

Alex folded his arms over his head.

"A couple of weeks late Ally,Jacob,and I decided to check out an old abounded warehouse. There was a dog there Ally picked on it. We all ran, Jacob got his hand bit because he was slinging it back and forth."Alex said

"There for getting a permanent scar on his hand!"I fished

Morgan sighed,

"What?"I asked

"You get yourself into the problems!"she said

"What do you mean?"I asked

She threw her hands down on my desk.

"If I told you all the answers I wouldn't have fun!"she said walking to her desk.

I shivered in my desk.

"She scares me sometimes dude!"I said

"Yup,that's why I love her!"Alex said

I sighed then threw my head on my the rest of our class started to file in. Our teacher, walked in next.

"Okay class listen we have a new student!"she said

I felt stares on me. I looked to see Alexis give me the peace sigh and Morgan's smile. I looked at Alex who was already out cold. I sighed, this was probably the first and only time I would be early this semester.

"Come in!" said

Soon Matthew walked in.

"Nice to meet you everyone my name is Matthew Clark I will be going to school here from now on!"He said

looked around our class room.

"Well there is an empty desk by Alexis Martin. You can sit there"she said

Matthew walked to his seat. It was right across from mine the second desk. He looked back and smiled at me then started to pay attention. We were in math,I was looking out the window. Alex was still asleep.

'Maybe I am living a dream..Nah,Grandpa wouldn't let me sleep that long!'I thought

" do you mind telling me what you are daydreaming about?" asked

I had to think of something quick.

"Umm..airplanes!"I said

She looked mad.

"OUT SIDE NOW!"She yelled

I had to stand outside. I had to hold a bucket of water while balancing a book on my head.

'This stinks, why didn't Alex get caught also?'I thought

Soon the bell for first block rung. called me back in. I turned my bucket and book in. I walked back to my desk. My friends walked over to me.

"Ahhh you got kicked out on the first day!"Alex said

"Yeah.."I replied

Matthew looked confused.

"Shouldn't we be going to English?"he asked

"Nah,see to save power and money the teachers rotate class to class!"I said

"So in other words were you sit is where you stay until we do a desk change!"Alex said

I looked back out the window. I sighed.

"Ally is something wrong?"Alexis asked

I stood up and grabbed my book bag.

"Hey I am leaving, make up a good excuse!"I said

"WAIT WHO'S TURN IS IT!"Morgan yelled

I turned and gave a victory pose to Matthew.

"Have fun convincing !"I said

"His name is ?"Matthew asked

"No, his name is Mr. Oliver but Ally and Alex back in Freshman year, said he looked like a gorilla so the name stuck!Now everyone calls the poor man that!"Taylor said  
Alexis sighed,

"I can do it if you want to!"Alexis said

I left the class after that. This place made me aggravated. I was almost outside when I noticed a person leaning against the steps.

"Hey leaving already?"the person asked

When I got father down the steps I saw Will.

"Yeah, I think I am just gonna go home!"I said

"You know your grandpa is still home at this time!"Will said

I pulled out my cell and texted Matthew.

"Make up an excuse for this period only!"I said while writing.

Will smiled.I had to sigh in defeat.

"Well I am going to my hide out!"I said

I walked up to the roof. No students are aloud up there for some reason. So I make it my personal sleeping place. I was perfectly asleep when the lunch bell rung...or I think that's what that I felt someone kick my feet.

"Hey you better wake up Gorilla will be here soon!"a voice said

I woke up to see a boy with jet black hair. He was wearing the same thing as Matthew.

"Oh,thanks...I'm probably already in trouble with him!"I said

I got up and dusted my butt off.

"Hey do I know you?"he asked

"um...maybe"I said

"Whats your name?"he asked

"Ally Livingston class 10-B."I said

"Thought so...you are the girl that kicked the soccer ball threw the net and into 's car!"the boy said

"That was an accident! I told them I was mad!"I replied

The boy laughed.

"Oh,sorry my name is Max Ramond but you can call me Maxie!I am in 11-C!"Max said

"You must suck in school worse then me!"I said laughing.

"Shut-up!"he replied

Soon we heard foot steps. We ran to the back of the wall by the door.

"Ally are you up here Will said you were!"A voice said

"Its okay its okay my friend Taylor!"I said to max

Taylor finished walking up the stairs.

"Ah Ally and ..."she didn't finish

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the stairs.

"HEY! Bye Maxie."I yelled

"BYE ALLY!"he replied

We made it to the oak tree where me and my friends have ate lunch since we came to this school.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALONE UPSTAIRS WITH AN UPPERCLASSMAN!"Taylor asked

"Talking!"i said

"WHY!"Alexis asked

"He woke me up said Gorilla was coming...speaking of which how did that go?"I asked

Soon Matthew walked up.

"Fine except that part that you forgot to mention that he would ask how I knew you!"Matthew said

Soon a group of girls walked up to whispered that they were in her class.

"Excuse us Taylor and her friends..."they started

"Yeah?"we all asked at the same time.

"Will you teach us to be like you all!"They asked

We all almost spit our drinks out.

"Be like us!"I asked

"We have heard all the stories about the group of friends that gets into trouble and still helps people!"one of them said

I stood up and walked over to them.

"Just be yourself...and find people that like that and will put up with you!"I said walking off.

Alexis staid then ran after me.

"You know they are interrogating the others!"she said

I just sighed. I stuck my hands in my skirt pocket.

"Ah..its hot!"Alexis said

I took off my jacket and rolled my sleeves up to my elbow.

"ALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Alexis asked

"Trying to cool off!"I said

"Really?HERE OF ALL PLACES!"Alexis yelled

Soon a bucket of water was dumped onto of me.

"Hey watch were you throw that there could be someone down there!"a voice said

"There was no one dow..."A voice I knew two well started...

"ALLEN YOU HAVE LIKE A MINUTE TO RUN!"I yelled without looking up

"COME ON ALLY ITS OUR FIRST DAY!"He replied.

I took off running.

"Come to the gym and i'll give you your pe clothes after you beat up Allen!"Alexis said

"ALRIGHT!"I yelled

* * *

**The rest of our first day of school will be in the next chapter :) Hope you all like the story so far! Dont forget to leave reivewes! **


	6. Chapter 6:Our frist day continue

I ended up wearing my gym clothes the rest of the day. Which sucked cause they were stupid. A white shirt with a name tag (our name on it of course) and white shorts. I sighed, I wasn't paying attention again. Alex was asleep again.

"ALLY ALEX GO OUTSIDE NOW!" yelled

Alex and I stood outside holding a bucket of water with a book on our head.

"This sucks!"I whispered

"Tell me about it!"Alex replied

After two more classes of standing in the hall we got to go home. When I got home I ran up stairs and changed out of my uniform. I put on some shorts and my Alabama jersey. I walked down stairs to see Matthew still in his uniform.

"You know you have to wear that tomorrow!"I said

"Ally your grandma asked me to give you this!"he said

He handed me a list.

"In other words she wants me to do her shopping for her!"I said

Matthew laughed.

"I could do it if you want me to!"he said

"Nah,we will go together go change!"I said

"I bet you want to get it done and over with so lets just go!"He said

"Alright fine!"I replied

We walked out of the house. I felt stupid walking beside someone with a high school uniform. We walked in the store. I walked to get my stuff when I heard arguing. Thats when I saw Paul from our class. I walked close enough to were I could hear what was being said.

"So you think your all that hu?"Paul asked

"Not really..."Matthew replied

"This guy makes me so mad!"Paul said

Paul was going to punch Matthew.I grabbed a can of soup that grandma wanted and threw it at Paul. It hit him square in the head and bounced in Matthew's hands.

"WHO THREW THAT!"Paul asked

I walked up to Matthew.

"Hey sorry bout that I was trying to give Matthew here some soup!"I said

I slide my arm in Matthew's and grabbed his hand. Paul's face was priceless when he saw what I was wearing and how I was acting.

"MATTHEW WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"Paul asked

"What cant you tell?"Matthew asked

I was happy to have him back he understood my little jokes as well as Will and Alex. It wouldn't be the same cause Will is like my brother and Alex has Morgan. Matthew took his hand and put me in front of him then wrapped his arms around my smiled then barried his face in the back of my head.

"MATTHEW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Paul asked

"Ally how much longer?"Matthew asked

I looked at Paul he was getting white in the face.I wanted to sigh and tell him we were just joking but Matthew was actually pretty good...Not better then me!

"Soon but,we need the rest of this stuff!"i said

I held up the threw it to Paul.

"Go get that stuff!"He said

"NO! I ain't your dog!"Paul replied

"please Paul!"i said

He was gone and back in like five minutes. Matthew and I staied put trying not to laugh. He even paid for it all. Matthew and I left the store. When we were far enough away we started to laugh.

"I know we are gonna have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow but that was funny!"I said in between laughs.

We made it back home only to see a note sitting on the table.

"Ally and Matthew,

You guys weren't home so your grandfather said that we would go eat without you!

-Mom :) (There is a pizza in the oven)"I read

Matthew sighed.

"Your grandfather really makes you pay!"he said

"Yeah,well time to eat pizza!"I said

Matthew grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

"Hold on lets put up the stuff first!"he said

"But,i'm hungry!"I said

"Well,we will half the stuff then!"Matthew said

"BUT!"I said whining

"Ally Brooke Livingston dont wine to me!"

"FINE!"I said puffing my lips out.

I helped Matthew put the stuff up. Then we sat down and started to eat our pizza. I sighed.

"Whats wrong,your doing something you love!"Matthew said

"Yeah!"I had to think about that one.

I got thru eating then went up stairs. Then went straight to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:The new freinds?

I had no idea this was gonna be my routine for every morning. I was asleep, I had stop setting my alarm clock I heard feet pounding threw the hall then stop at my room. Soon the covers were thrown over me.

"ALLY GET UP RIGHT NOW!"my grandpa yelled

"SHUT UP!"I yelled

"NEVER!"he yelled then going into a long speech

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.I walked to my uniform and grabbed it then went into the shower. I walked out and my grandpa was still talking. I brushed my teeth then walked down stairs to eat breakfast. I sat by Matthew,he smiled:

"Good Morning Ally!"he said

"Morin!"I replied

I went to eating. Soon we heard a yell,then grandpa ran down stairs.

"ALLY I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"he yelled

"Oh,sorry I thought you were just rambling like an old man!"I said

He plopped himself in his seat then started to eat. I finished what I was eating. Then mom handed me something while I was going out the door.

"Ally you have been getting tired more recently here!"she said

It was three cartons of milk.

"THANKS MOM!"I said

"No,problem take care!"she said

"I AM LEAVING!"I yelled

"Bye Ally!"My grandmother said

"MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK ALIVE!"My grandpa said

I walked out of the house and started walking to school. I didn't walk with Matthew cause I had cleaning duty. It sucks having to get up this early just to clean.

"Hey Ally!"I heard

I turned around and saw Max.

"Hey Maxie!"I said

"ha ha,that's not funny!"he replied

"I didn't mean for it to be a joke!"I replied

"Sorry,the guys I know call me that to joke!"

"That's like people calling me AL AL and Al!"

He laughed.

"HEY I DIDN'T LAUGH AT YOURS!"I yelled

He put his hand on my head and rubbed it.

"Sorry,but Al Al?"he asked

"My cousion Alexis came up with it."I said

We walked to school together.

"Why are you hear this early?"I asked

"I have basketball practice!"he said

"Oh,right that's where i know you! You are Max the star shooter!"I said

"Well something like that!"

Max started rubbing the back of his head.

"What about you?"

"Me? Well I got cleaning duty!"I replied

"Ouch,hey we have our first game next Friday promise you will come!"

"Yeah,you have my word!"

Max held out his pinky.

"Pinky swear it!"Max said

"Really?"I asked

"REALLY!"

I intertwined my pinky in his.

"Okay now it is official!"Max said

I laughed.

"What?"he asked

"Your just like a little kid!"I said

"No,I am not!"

I took off running.

"HEY WAIT UP!"Max yelled

I could only start to laugh at his immaturity. He caught up with me.

"Hey we need to hang out before the game I mean!"He said

"yeah,that's a good idea!"I said

He pulled out a cell phone.

"Do you mind if I text you?"he asked

"Nope,do you mind if I text you?"I asked

"Nah,here is my number!"he said

He grabbed my phone out of my hand and put it in his then gave it back. Then he ran off.

"Hey wait!"i said

Soon my phone vibrated.I had a new text.

"Ha ha...I looked at your number...its so easy to remember! -Max

p.s. I don't care if you call me Maxie!"I read

I had to laugh...I walked into class and started to clean up. Then Alexis walked in,with Alex, Morgan, and Matthew.

"Hey Ally! Whats up?"Morgan asked

"Nothing much,hey Matthew when you go home can you tell mom I will be home late?"I asked

"Uh..yeah sure..but-"Matthew started

Soon the bell rung I put the cleaning stuff then I walked to my desk and got ready for home room. I sat in the back and actually paid attention.

" please come do number six in your trig book!" said

I stood up and walked to the board and did I pay attention I actuality do my work and I do well. I put the marker down then walked back to my seat. then checked it then he threw his papers up!

"Thats correct!"he said

I sighed,

'the one day I pay attention all the teachers are gonna have heart attacks!'I thought.

I started on my class work, then the bell rung for lunch.

I walked out of the classroom before my usual group could talk me into eating with them. I was walking down the hall when some grabbed my hand and started to pull me up to the eleventh grade level. I looked and saw Max.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Well I want you to meet some friends!"he replied

I walked up there with him. He introduced me to: Jaden Matthews,the award winning soccer star, Shara Allred,the best singer in school, Julie Michales, the most popular girl in our whole school, Yoshi Black, the funniest guy in the world.

"Okay guys this is Ally!"Max said

"Oh,so you are Ally!"Shara said

Shara leaned back in her desk. Her uniform looked the same as mine except her jacket was a pink one with a blue bow tie and a dark blue skirt. Shara tossed her black hair around.

"I miss these uniforms!"Julie said

Julie's red hair was hard to miss even far away. Soon someone picked me up from behind. I was in the air. I could almost touch the celling.

"CHAD CHILL!"Max yelled

Soon I felt my feet touch the ground again. I turned around to see a boy I was about to his waist.

"Sorry..I didn't know Max knew you!"he said deeply and slowly

"Its okay!"I replied

The boys uniforms has changed alot. They were now just a jacket and dress pants. On the jacket sleve was the school symbol.

"Ally looked like she was about to cry!"Yoshi said

Yoshi short black hair looked like he just woke up out of bed. Soon Yoshi got smacked in the back of the head by Jaden.

"Sorry about Yoshi's loud mouth!"Jaden said

His brown hair was perfect in every way. He dribbled a soccer ball then passed it to me. I enede up dribbling it myself.

"Wow,Maxie wasn't kidding when he said she had skill!"Jaden said

Soon I head footsteps running up to the class room.

"ALLY I FOUND YOU!"a voice yelled throwing the door open

I looked and saw Rachel Everlight. She has a weird color red hair. Almost like purple,trust me its weird.

"What did I do!"I asked

She walked in and walked up to me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"She yelled

She went to punch me but I grabbed her fist and pulled it down.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!"I said

"What?"she asked

She used the other hand,and I used mine to catch her fist.

"Walk away,I don't know what I did!But I don't want to hurt you!"I said

"You hurt me!"She asked

"Your not that smart are you kid!"A voice said

I looked to the door and saw an old friend

"SAMANTHA!"I yelled

Samantha and I have been friends since I met her in the principals office. She has golden red hair and her green eyes were locked on Rachel.

"THIS DOES NOT INVOLE YOU!"She yelled

"Really you mess with my Ally,you mess with me!"Sam said

I sighed..She came over and rested her chin on my pulled her fists out of my grasp then ran out of the class room. I sighed again.

"Hey I can fight my own battles!"I said

"I know but its cute to watch them be scared!"Sam said

"Why is she mad at you?"Maxie asked

"Ally here and one other girl named Rebbecca were kinda different then they were now!"Sam said

"She thinks we stold her has a major crush on Matthew and when he came back she started his fan club back up!"I said

Max and the others looked at me.

"You two know each other?"he asked

"Yeah we go back!"Sam said

I only looked at the group. I didn't have any energy to sigh. So I just stuck my hands in my pockets and walked out of the class room.

"HEY ALLY!"I heard Sam yelled

I kept walking...This didn't even feel real.

I walked down stairs to bump into someone.

"I am so sorry Ally!"I heard

I looked up and saw Matthew.

"That hurt!"i said running my nose

"Yeah I bet,you ran into me!"Matthew said

"Sorry,so whats up!"

"Whats up with you!"

"I don't know I have been up in the eleventh grade level!"

"Wait aren't we not aloud up there?"

"Not during class hours!"I said

Matthew sighed, then we walked to the tree where everyone was eating lunch.

"Ally where is your lunch!"Taylor asked

"Didn't bring one!"I said

I relaxed against the tree and dozed off hearing my friends words.

"Ally not bringing a lunch!"Alexis said

"She had cleaning duty today!"Matthew said

"Yeah,Ally always forgets her lunch during clean up duty days!"Will said

"Its like her curse!"Alex replied

"Come to think of it I saw Ally get pulled up to our level!"Allen said

"Yeah,what was that about?"Grace asked

I didn't reply I thought it would be best to play asleep.

"You know she is asleep!"Tyler said

"Why do you say that!"Grace asked

"She actually was awake in class!"Alexis said

Soon I heard the bell ring. I jumped up and started to walk off.

"ALLY YOU WERE AWAKE!"Grace yelled

"Yeah,I have been awake all day!"I said

Grace got mad she started to chase after me. She grabbed a stick and tired to hit me with it. I dogged. Alexis tried to run over and stop the violence but she got hit. Alexis hit the ground and held her face. Mike walked over and hit me in the head.

"OW! What was that for!"I yelled

"Disturbing the peace!"he replied

"WHAT PEACE!"I asked

He clocked me again.

"WHAT PART OF OW DON'T YOU GET?"I asked

I saw Matthew's hair fall to hide his eyes. Then he started to walk reached back and grabbed my pulled me into school.

"Matthew? Whats happening?"I asked

He stopped,and turned to face me.

"I dont know.."he replied

"Liar,whats wrong!"I asked

"Mike really likes Alexis...-"

"Yet she turned him down and yet he still loves her!"I finished.

Matthew looked at me shocked.

"They are my friends you know!"I said

Matthew's face dropped. I walked close to him and stepped on my tip toes. I rubbed his head like I use to when we were kids.

"Now now your a big boy right?"I asked

"Ally...I don't know I want to help him!"Matthew said

I rest my heels on the ground and started to walk toward class.

"You can help by not helping!"I said

"How does that help?"Matthew asked

"It does in many ways..we cant change destiny!"I said


	8. Chapter 8:The day of hard planning

I walked in the classroom leaving Matthew in the hall. Soon the kids started to fill back into our classroom. I guess,the weeks went by like that. School days the same..some days I would hang out with my crew,others Max's. I did go to that game and we did hang out. Max and I are good friends like Matthew and I. Today was finally starts the week we start working on our fall festival stuff.I loved the festival but hated that it was in the middle of winter.

"NO CLASS FOR TWELVE WHOLE WEEKS!"I said

"Ally what is this exactly?"Matthew asked

"The festival is something we always do, each class comes up with and idea to bring in the most students."Max said

"Right, a prize is awarded to the class that gets the most! The best thing is all the food!"I said

Max laughed.

"The basketball team is doing something for it to!"Max said

"I wounder what our class will do!"Matthew said

"Well I dont care just as long as I dont have to do it!"I said folding my arms behind my head.

Max and Matthew sighed.

"WHAT?"I asked

"Now that you said that you will be one of the main ones they pick!"Max said

"Yeah,you have pick me written all over your forehead!"Matthew said

I took my jacket and whipped my forehead.

"Not really Al!"Matthew laughed

Soon the wind blew.

"It's pretty cold!"Max said pulling his jacket around him more.

"I hate winter!"I said

"Yeah,I remember you would always get sick right about now!"Matthew said

"NOT THIS YEAR!"I said

"Why not this year?"Max asked

"Ally believes that she has found a secret in staying healthy!"Matthew replied

"It is I drink a lot of milk and eat a lot and I am sure to stay healthy!"I replied

Max laughed. We made it to school and said goodbye to Max and headed to our and I opened the door to be greeted by Alexis.

"Walking with Max again?"She asked

"Yeah?Why is there something wrong with it?"Matthew asked

"No,she just thinks its like one of her love books she reads!"I said walking to my desk.

"Three teens fall in love one winter day walking to school. One confess there love for the other. Then the other gets jelouse!"Alexis said.

Morgan and Alex ran in with a paper in there almost slid into my desk.

"Hey are you guys okay?"I asked looking down.

They both had fell and Morgan had landed on Alex's back.

"Yeah,but Ally check this out!"Morgan said

She put a magazine on my desk.

"Okay its one of those stupid magazines!"I said

"NO LOOK AT WHO IS IN IT!"She yelled

Alexis and Matthew walked over and helped Alex up then joined us.

"Who is it?"I asked

"Alexis look and tell her!"Alex said sitting in his desk.

"No way its Corey!"Alexis said

"Corey?"I asked

"Yeah,Corey the guy that use to live next door to you!"Morgan said

"Wait the cry baby that was afraid of the chihuahua that live next door?"I asked

"Yeah,it says here that he is coming back to see the old neighborhood!"Alexis said

I felt like everyone's voices were fading into the back ground. All I could think of was Corey. He had grew up but he still looked like a scary cat. Everyone use to call him no good Corey. Soon Mike got your attention.

"ALLY any ideas on what our class should do!"he asked

I looked around,class had started I had totally day dreamed thru homeroom and the beginning of class.

"I dont have any ideas!"I said

"What about a maid restaurant with a show?"a boy said

I broke my penile soon everyone was cheering and voting. The cafe won,all the girls have to dress up as maids..

"THIS STINKS!"I yelled

The outfits made me feel so stupid. The skirts looked like they had been made around an umbrella. The shirts were okay except the selves cut off circulation in my upper arm. The aprons were shaped as a heart which made me want to puke.

"HELLO EVERYONE!"Alexis and Morgan yelled jumping out of the dressing room

I walked over to Matthew and Alex.

"There a little to happy bout this!"I said

They looked at me and saw that I had dressed up to.

"Ally...you are..."Matthew started

"What?"I asked

The boys swarmed Alexis and Morgan.

"Ah Alexis you are so cute!"one said

"Ah Morgan!"Another said

Alex walked over and wrapped his arms around Morgan.

"Sorry guys she is off the market!"Alex said

"NO FAIR!"The guys said

I sighed,Matthew looked at me.

"What was that for?"he asked

"I hate this outfit!"I said

I hopped on the desk and sat. Soon I heard something it was like a click of a camera.

"Hey Nuts are you gonna hide and take pictures?"I asked

Soon a boy walked out from behind the group of boys. His looks made him look shy. He his blond hair and blue eyes were shy. The boys turned and circled me and my cousion.

"ALLY AND ALEXIS!"they yelled

I knew Alexis liked the attention but I didn't I jumped down and went in and changed. Soon we heard little feet coming up to our class room. I was putting my jacket back on walking out of the dressing room when the door flew open. Standing there was Taylor.

"I need some help Ally you aren't doing anything!"she said

She grabbed my arm and drug me down stairs.

"Thanks for the save!"I said

"Got your text!But,I really need help!"she said

"Sure you saved my but back there!"I replied

We walked in class 9-C only to see a bunch of ninth graders running around with stuff on there head.

"Whats going on?"I asked

"They are going crazy!"Taylor replied

I walked in and kicked a desk. That got there attention.

"ALLY!"those girls from the other day said

Everyone looked at me,the went to there seats.

"So whats with all the noise!"I asked

"Well we want to do something big!"Taylor said

"So whats your ideas?"I asked

"We were thinking about a ghost house!"a boy said

"Nah thats more twelfth graderish!"I said

"Then what do you think?"Will asked

I hated that kid sometimes...

"How about you do a..."I had to think

"Ally you have no ideas do you!"Tyler said

"SHUT UP!"I yelled

"Useless,I told Taylor to get Matthew!"Will said

"Thats it! What do you guys like!"I asked

"We like video games!"a boy said

"okay what do you girls like!"I asked

"We like cooking!"Taylor said

I smiled,

"How about you guys do the best thing in the world!"I said

"WHAT?"they all said

"A corseplay date night!"I said

"Corseplay date night?"Tyler asked

"You want us to dress as our favorite TV character or video game charater then go out with the people that chose us!"Will said

"Exactly..plus make the best food ever!"I said

"That feels like cheating!"Tyler said

"There is not cheating in the festival!"I said

So the class of 9-C took my advice and did that. The weeks past by and unfortually I haven't got sick. So that means wearing that outfit.

It was the morning of the festival. I was asleep in my nice bed when again my grandpa ran in. He grabbed the covers and threw them off me.  
"ALLY GET UP!"he yelled  
"I DONT WANNA!"I said  
Soon I heard another set of feet this was unusal.

Then my bed went down like someone sat on it. Soon I felt two hands go around me. Then I heard a voice in my ear.

"Wake up or your master wont be happy!"A voice said

My eyes jolted open that was Matthew's voice. He picked me up out of bed and sat me on the floor.

"See Mr. Odom thats all you have to do Matthew said

My face felt like they had turned the heater on. Matthew walked over to me and put a hand to my forehead and one to his.  
"Ally are you okay do you have a fever!"he asked

"GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!"I yelled  
Grandpa and Matthew ran out of my room laughing. I ran to my door closed it and locked it. I let my but hit the floor. Why...why was I so hot all of a sudden? I hurried up and got ready. I walked down stairs to hear

that Matthew had already left. I didn't eat or drink anything for breakfast. I was walking in deep thought when someone got behind me and put there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!"a voice said

"MAXIE!"I said

I heard a laugh then the hands vanished and I could see again. I looked behind me and saw Maxie.

"Good guess,lets walk together!"Maxie said

"Alright,so are you ready for today?"I asked

"Not really,I heard you guys were doing a maid cafe!"

"Yeah,it stinks!I hate it!"

Maxie laughed then said:

"Yoshi,Chad,Jaden, and I were thinking of stopping by!"

"You should,but you have to ask for your maid by name!"

"Thats okay! We all ready know who we want!"

"Poor Alexis,she must all ready be so booked!"

"Alexis your cousion..nah we want someone else!"

I was amazed someone didn't like my cousin. I pinched myself.

"Ow..that hurt!"I said

"Yeah you idiot it did! Why did you do that?" Maxie asked

"You guys dont want my cousion...Thats never happened before!"

Maxie laughed,we walked into the school yard. I felt someones eyes on me and I looked up at the second level to see someone hide away from the window.

"Thats weird!"I said

"What?"Maxie asked

"Someone just hid up there!"I said

"Well thats normal!"Maxie said

We said are goodbyes and promised to hang out when we had off time. I walked in class to see the guys already there.

"Morin!"I said

"ALLY!"Alexis and Morgan yelled

Alexis's uniform was pink, Morgan's was yellow. I slipped into mine in the changing room. Mine was orange. I walked out of the changing room.

"Wow who did these?"I asked

"You'll never guess the boys!"Alexis said

"The boys are boys?"I asked

"YUP!I cant believe that Alex made this!"Morgan said

I reached my hands into my pocket and felt a note. I pulled it out,it was from Matthew.

** "Ha ha, sorry bout this morining! I couldn't resist. I made this uniform. I knew your favorite color is red but..they only had thats your second fav right?**

** sorry if you've changed!-matt"**

I had to smile. The bell rung and everyone was in there class starting.


	9. Chapter 9:Scary Day?

Students from all over was coming in. I was having a terrible time but Morgan and Alexis were having a blast. Soon a man walked in. When he walked past me he sent chills up my back. I turned around to look were he was sitting,he was sitting in Alexis's section.

I had to warn her..She ran over to get his order. I sighed to late. Soon he and her started to laugh and get along. Soon I heard..

"Ally-che!"I looked over and saw Max and the others

They sat down at the table across from that man.

"Whats wrong Ally-che?"Yoshi asked

"That man just freaks me out!"I said

"You cant just keep staring."Jaden said

"Right,sorry guys!"I said

I took there order and took it back. The man had ditched his sun glasses and his coat and scarf. His hat was still Alexis came back and gave him his meal he stood up garbed her hands and kissed her. Everyone was shocked.I was at the table behind him. I took my tray and hit him upside the head. He left his head print in my tray.

"Who the crap are you?"I asked

Alexis ran behind me...

"GET HIM ALLY!"she yelled

I sighed. Maxie,Yoshi, Jay,Alex,Matt,and Mike were already ready to back me up. Soon the man started to laugh.

"Feisty and sweet what to pick.."he said

"What?"I asked getting my fist ready.

Soon he reached for his hat and took it off. Showing his blond hair. His green eyes shined at me and Alexis.

"Its been awhile Ally and Lexie"he said

"COREY NIGHT!"One girl screamed

This was the Corey that I use to pick on. Soon he garbed Alexis and my hand and was about to kiss them. I kicked him in the gut. Jay,Yoshi,and Maxie fell back in there seats. I walked over to them and Yoshi said:

"Ally-che I mean Ally...are you okay?"

"Yeah..fine..but now I am worried!"I replied

"Don't worry it was Corey he thinks he some supper star and I don't think he will wake up any time soon!"Jay said

"I didn't mean to knock him out!"I said

"You did Al and that's what you did!"Max said

The guys sighed and I laughed.

"Jay when is your next game?"I asked

"Next week,why Ally?"Jaden asked

"Thinking of coming!I haven't been to soccer game in forever!"I said

The guys laughed at my comment. I served them there food and they left. It was finally my off time. I was so happy.I walked down stairs, my head started to spin. I leaned on the wall and let my head calm down. I walked into the one place that would not have anyone at the time. The science lab,those were the places that were completely blocked off from students during these times. I walked in and again my head felt light. I sat on a box. When I did, it collapsed and I fell backwards. I hit something with my back with a hard thump. Soon the light of the day vanished and turned into darkness. I raised my hands up only to feel a wall in front of me. I started to bang on it.

* * *

Matthew had just came back from his break. He walked in the class to see that the lunch crowd had died down. Soon Alex and the others ran up to him.

"Is Ally with you?"Morgan asked

"No,is she not with you?"Matthew asked

"No...well lets try her phone!"Alex said

Alex pulled out his phone and hit 3 on speed dial. It rung and rung. Matthew looked around then walked over to Ally's backpack and pulled out her phone.

"Ally...the one time she needs her

phone!"Alexis said

Matthew sighed.

"Everyone split up we should have a good idea about where she should be!"Matthew said

Alexis sighed,she knew her cousin had to be doing something pretty important or be in some big trouble.

"Matthew!"Alexis yelled

Matthew stopped running and looked over to Alexis.

"What is it Lexie?"Matthew asked

"I think you are the only one that might know were Ally is!"Alexis said

"Why do you say that Alexis?"

"Ally and you grew up together..y'all have a bond that cant be beat."

"Yeah..I know that but Ally and I have both grown up!"

"No,Ally and you are still the same!"

Matthew nodded his head then took off running. Matthew knew Ally was acting weird all the other day and today to. Matthew thought for a minute then he went to the nurses office.

"Is Ally here?"He asked

"No,she isn't"the nurse replied

Matthew left there. He had to think..

'Ally where are you?'he asked himself

His pocket started to pulled out his phone and looked at it.

'Max'

He answered it:

"Hello?"

"Any leads?"

"None,she not in the nurses office!"

"I checked the library and all the outside food stand!"

"That narrows it down to the empty class rooms!"

"Okay I'll take the 12th and 11th grade floors if you will take 10th and 9th!"

"Okay Max,call me if you get something!"

Matthew took off running, Ally would want somewhere that was quite. Matthew was now worried. He asked Taylor if she had seen Ally. Taylor replied no but Matthew heard the start of the n and started running.

'Ally where are you?'he asked

Soon it hit him. The one place that the teachers said they could not go the science labs. Matthew picked up his cell and called Max.

"Okay, that's a great idea! I'll check mine out!"Max said

Matthew ran into the first one no sigh of Ally. The second one still no sign.

* * *

I felt around in my pockets.

"Shoot I left my phone in the class room!"I said

My head started to feel light...I could barley look around at my dark surroundings.

"Hel-"Soon my voice broke off.

'No way I just lost my voice!'I thought.

I stated banning on the top of the thing with my knee. Soon pain shot threw it.

'ow...got to keep going!'I thought

* * *

Soon I heard the door slide open. I kept banging soon it went black.

Matthew ran into the last science room to hear something banging.

'ALLY!'i thought

Matthew walked over to the box that was closed and had a bunch of books on top of it. He threw all the books off and opened it to see the little Ally inside. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing so that was good.

"Ally..."Matthew said "Ally wake up!"

He gently slapped her check soon her eyes started to open.

I opened my eyes to see Matthew. He helped me out of the box.

"Are you okay?"he asked

It hit me that I cant talk.I looked at Matthew and then did a sigh like I was drinking a bottle of water.

"Are you thirsty?"he asked

I shocked my head yes.

"Okay I'll get you a water on me!"he said

We walked out side and over to a stand. Matthew gave me the water. I chugged it while he paid the man.

"That feels better.."I said

"Don't push your voice!"Mathew said

I looked at him weirdly. Soon Matthew reached in and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number. I was pretty worried about who was at the other end.

"Hey,yeah its me...I found her.."Matthew said

Soon there was quiet..That just made me more worried.

"We are outside, you should see us from the window!"Matthew said

I looked up at our school...Man why did the creator of our school had to make the whole front of our school with windows? Soon I figured out who he was talking to.

"ALLY!"a voice yelled

"Maxie.."I said

He hit me in the head.

"You had everyone worried!"he said

"Sorry.."I replied

"Not to mention we were about to call your mom!"Matthew said

"Sorry Mommy and Daddy!"I said

Matthew sighed, he and I both knew this wasn't going to get far. Soon I hear:

"ALLY YOUR ALIVE!"

The I was lumped by my best friend.

"MORGAN GET OFF CANT BREATH!"I yelled

Soon I felt Morgan got pried off me then I looked up and saw Alex.

"Well that was a scary thirty minutes!"he said

"Yeah..."I replied

Soon the two of us started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"Morgan asked

"Its an old joke from when we were little!"Alex said

"To me it is stupid..Ally your knee!"Morgan said

"Its okay-"I started then I was attacked again.

I flew backwards. I looked up to see Alexis and Taylor.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"They yelled

"GET OFF!"I yelled

The rest of the day went by fast. Matthew and I headed home early. Tomorrow we had to take everything down and get ready for exams. Matthew told me about everyone freaking out after I went missing. I had to laugh when I heard about Morgan and Alexis. Matthew and I ate then we went to bed. Only to find out the next morning would be terrible.


End file.
